Shouldn't work but Does
by NewPaladin
Summary: Marcia will never, ever understand how the Heron Princess and the Red, Hotheaded Knight of Crimea ended up in a relationship. LeanneKieran.


Have I mentioned lately that I love crack? Because I do. Though this isn't as cracky as one might think. It's far too short for that. It's just cute fluff~

Written for the fluff_bingo on dreamwidth.

* * *

The cicadas were buzzing loudly in the hot summer air. They were so loud that Marcia thought they were sitting directly next to her ears. Leaning her head back against the castle wall, she took deep breaths. Sweat was trickling from her hair over her neck into her armour. It felt disgusting, but was not surprising after a two hour long training in the sun. Most knights had long been gone. Only one was still yelling and letting his weapon whirr through the air. Maybe she was waiting for him to fall over so that she could immediately get help. Or maybe she was just too tired to stand up and go to her stuffy quarters.

After a while of only listening to the cicadas and Kieran's yells, she heard very light footsteps. She pried one eye open and saw the Heron princess glide out of the castle and directly towards the training knight.

"Princess Leanne," Marcia called and sat up. The princess swung around to her and smiled gently.

"Hello, Marcia," she answered. Marcia pushed herself to her feet, patted the dirt from her skirt and walked over.

"Be careful when you walk to the airhead." She jerked her head towards Kieran. "He's in some sort of trance." Leanne's smile softened.

"Do not worry. I know him." Marcia nodded slowly.

"I'll come with you, just to be sure." Since Leanne's eyes lit up at that, Marcia guessed that the heron princess had no objections.

Even from several metres away, Marcia could see the spots of blood on Kieran's skin and armour. "Ey, Kieran!" Marcia called but Kieran didn't seem to notice. Marcia frowned while Leanne giggled.

"Kieran," Leanne said and her voice seemed to work. The red knight finished his routine and then looked for them, blinking confused.

"Ah! Princess Leanne and Marcia! Are you here to watch me train?" He put his free hand on his hip and raised his axe. "I will show you my strongest attacks and most complicated routines and–"

"Stuff it," Marcia interrupted him. Her head didn't like loud noise when it had been in the sun for so long.

"Kieran, you're hurt," Leanne said, still smiling but also frowning lightly with worry.

"Worry not, dear princess!" he exclaimed. "They're just scratches and in fact are so shallow that I did not notice them." Leanne chuckled and stepped close to him while Marcia rolled her eyes.

"Alright. But let me heal you, yes?" Before Kieran could answer, Leanne cupped his cheeks and began to sing. Kieran and Marcia both just watched her and listened; they were so enraptured by her sweet voice that they felt incapable of moving. Marcia sighed as the warm energy of the song floated up from her toes to the top of her head. "So," Leanne said after finishing her song and looked Kieran over. "You're fixed." He grinned at her.

"Thank you very much, dear Princess." Leanne giggled again. Marcia sighed lowly to herself. "I feel as fresh as just this morning before my 7 mile run in full armour. Now I can continue my training."

"But not too long," Leanne argued. "Don't use up all your energy." With the sweetest and most innocent smile on her lips, she leaned forward and whispered something in Kieran's ear. No matter how much Marcia strained her ears, she couldn't understand a word. Kieran's already red face seemed to have darkened when Leanne pulled back – she still hadn't released his face.

"Of course, Leanne," he said lowly. "I would never disappoint you." Leanne's smile turned devious just for the fraction of a second.

"Thank you." Then she leaned forward, pressed a light kiss on his cheek and turned, gliding back towards the castle. Marcia shook her head, looking between the princess and the knight.

"I really can't believe that you two happened. How does that work?" Kieran only shrugged and Marcia figured that was the best answer she could ever get.


End file.
